Transillumination apparatus for tumor detection in female human breasts generally requires a high intensity light source in a hand held probe. That portion of the probe to be engaged by the operator's hand must be cool enough to permit use for substantial time periods and the breast contacting potion of the probe must be substantially uniformly lighted with no focal spots of the light source which could burn the breast tissue.